


Choose your own mcfreaking adventure (ft my ocs and you)

by BurnYourBridges



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Face-Sitting, God Is Dead Deal With It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't edited this, I only wanted to write a story but my brain kept telling me to kill god, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Major Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, One of these days I'll learn how to write, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Religious Content, Strap-Ons, Tags May Change, Teratophilia, The Demon is AFAB, The demon is above gender respect them, The demon uses they/them pronouns respect them, don't read if you aren't willing to get down and dirty with a demon, is it really monster fucking if they look like a human?, reader is a switch, the demon is a switch, this is going to be trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnYourBridges/pseuds/BurnYourBridges
Summary: A Choose Your Own Adventure story filled with magic and bad writing.In this story you will find:A Celtic half demon with multiple personalitiesSome positively atrocious writingA tiny possibility that you die and cause the apocalypseA larger possibility that you fuck the Celtic half demonA lot of lore that you can find in my other story, A Simple Guide To This World's Monsters By Alexander Smith-PinceAnd a posibility that you die but don't cause the apocalypseHave fun and try not to die.Updates at least once a monthIf you have any ideas for things I should include, message me on my Tumblr (anicarusnearthesun) or my Instagram (_burnyourbridges_)





	1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop was peaceful and almost empty. It was quiet with soft music playing in the background. But you couldn’t focus. You had come in here to do some work but that had long been abandoned. You see, you had bigger problems.

The thing had been staring at you for the better part of an hour. Just staring and smiling. You had decided that it was a thing and not a person the moment it looked at you. It looked relatively human. It was tall and lean, almost completely androgynous. It was wearing a well-tailored all black suit with an untied bow tie. It had a certain sharpness to its features, and it would have been attractive if it weren’t for those eyes. Its eyes were pitch black and reflected no light. It had razor-sharp canines that looked like they could tear through flesh. Its ears were noticeably pointed, and it didn’t seem to blink. Or breathe for that matter. It just sat there, staring and smiling that terrifying smile.

The shop was empty except for you and the monster. Even the baristas had left. There was no one to see what happened to you. Those teeth could easily rip your throat out, and the thing almost certainly had some other sort of abilities that could kill you in a million different ways.

To approach it, go to chapter 2

To stay at your table, go to chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of violence, attempted kidnapping

You decided to approach the thing. Why you would choose this was a mystery to even you. The thought of turning around and just leaving crossed your mind, but you quickly dismissed it. The only thing stronger than your fear was your curiosity. You pulled out a chair and quickly sat down. 

“About time,” The thing said. Its voice was deep and almost echoey. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“Why?” You replied. Your voice was quaking.

“Because I’ve developed a special interest in you, y/n.”

“How do you know my-”

“I know more about you than you know about yourself,” It interrupted. “I know all your deepest darkest secrets, all your repressed memories, all the things you think you’ve forgotten. I know who you are, the question is, do you know who I am?”

“I’ve never seen you before in my life”

“Such a pity that I made so little impact. Here, let me remind you.” It reached over the table and placed its finger on your forehead. A flash of white engulfed you, and you were transported to a grassy hill on a dark night.

“Where the hell am I?” You muttered to yourself. 

“You don’t remember this place? It was your favorite for the longest time.” Its voice was in your head now, echoing through your skull. 

You started to recognize things. The foldable chairs looked exactly like the one you used to have. The purple thermos was scratched just like the one you had. The telescope, the towel, the blankets, even the trees. This was the hill that you used to stargaze on. You hadn’t been there since you were young, but you still remembered it.

“How in god’s name were you here. I was always alone.”

“You don’t remember that one night? Let me help you.”

Your view shifted. You were floating in the air, looking down on the hill. A child walked up to the top, holding the telescope you had just seen. That child was, without a shadow of a doubt, you. Another figure trailed behind you, and that night came flooding back. The man that had followed you. The knife he had held to your throat as he told you not to scream. The shriek he had produced when you kicked him. Running running running until you didn’t know where you were. A tall stranger with dark eyes leading you back. Passing the man’s body on the way. You remembered. A flood of darkness engulfed you, and you were back at the coffee shop.

You fought back tears. “That was you?” You asked. “You killed him?”

“Yes,” The being replied, looking you dead in the eyes, face expressionless.

“Why? Why would you do that? Why did you feel the need to keep me safe?”

“As I said, I’ve developed a special interest in you.”

 

To continue talking, go to chapter 4

To leave, go to chapter 5


	3. Chapter 3

You remained at your table. The thing hadn’t hurt you yet, so perhaps if you stayed, it would leave you alone. You pulled out your phone to choose some music, and when you looked up, the thing was right across from you. You hadn’t heard footsteps, you hadn’t noticed it sit down, it was just there. You went to let out a scream, but nothing came out. 

“Hello there,” The monster said, a horrifying smile creeping up its face.

“Who the hell are you?” You replied, voice shaking. Maybe it just would have been best to leave.

“Irrelevant,” It snapped. “What matters is who you think I am.”

You looked down, up, at the window to your left, anywhere but those eyes. “I don’t know who you are,” You said nervously. “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“You sure about that?” It asked. It reached over the table and started to put its finger on your forehead, but you slapped the hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” You yelled. Then you saw the look in its eyes. An evil, murderous glare that made you want to hide under a table. You were scared now. Very scared.

 

To apologize, go to chapter 6

To leave, go to chapter 7


	4. Chapter 4

“What kind of interest? Like a looking out for me type of interest or a creepy kind of interest?”

“I’d say the former, but I have grown to become more interested in you as a person as I’ve watched over you.”

“So a combination? And what the hell do you mean ‘watch over me’? Are you my guardian angel or some bullshit?”

“Don’t be silly. Angels don’t exist anymore.”

“And you do?”

“Hey, I only look this satanic because I was hoping this form would jog your memory.”

“Why do you need me to remember you?”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

“Just answer it.”

The demon took a deep breath in. “There are a few reasons. One is that a part of me won’t exist if you fully forget me.”

“Wha-”

“Hey,” It interrupted, voice stern. “I’m talking now, you don’t get to interject. So no comments, no jokes, no nothing. Do you understand?” You nodded slowly. “Good.” 

“The reason that a part of me will disappear if you forget me is creatures of my nature live off of human’s belief in us. If people stop believing, we all die. But I’m not something that’s widely believed in. You’re the first person in a very long time to truly believe in me. And you created a new part of me, a part that’s kind of a protector type. That part is most of me. So if you forget me and that dies, a lot of my power will die. And I really can’t become that weak, because I’ve been tasked with protecting you. Now, do you have any questions?”

“What are you?” You asked. It was what you had been wondering since you had first seen it, and now you were even more confused.

“I’m a monster from a Celtic myth. They called me the leanbh diabhal.”

“And that means…”

“Devil child. I was born to a demon and a human. They told my story to children to make them not go out after dark.”

“What could you do?”

“When more people believed in me, I was a shapeshifter who could control fire. Nowadays I just do general magic.”

“How did it change?”

“To make people want to believe in me, I had to change my story. I went from a half-demon who burned people alive when they deserved it to a half-demon magic wielder who rejected their heritage and brought lost children home. And before you ask, I changed it because I was telling children this and I had to avoid their parents convincing them that I’m not real.”

“Why children?”

“They believe the strangest things. A demon-witch is nothing compared to what they come up with. Now is that all?”

“A couple more questions. Who told you to protect me and why?”

“I can’t tell you who, but the reason is that you are special. We haven’t figured out what you can do, but you have very powerful energy. And you need protection because things that can sense your energy are going to want to either kill or capture you, and you can’t really protect yourself.”

“Okay I’m going to choose to be shocked about that at a more convenient time. Why can’t you just make more people know you exist?”

“Most adults won’t believe that I have magic.”

“Why not do something incredibly magical in a public place so more people will believe in you?”

“Finally, a good question. I’m simply not allowed to.”

“Why?”

“If more than about a million people know the supernatural is real, people will panic.”

“But millions of people believe in demons and ghosts and magic and no one’s panicking yet.”

“Belief and knowledge are two very different things.”

“Okay… are you going to elaborate on that at all?”

“No.”

“Fine. One last question.”

“Shoot.”

“Where is everybody?”

“The baristas here are asleep in the back, and everyone else in the has gotten a sudden urge to stay away from this general area for now.”

“You can do that?”

“People believe I can do magic. No one gave me a solid limit.”

“Damn. That’s impressive. What else can you do?”

“Pretty much anything within reason. I can’t stop global warming or kill the entire human race or anything drastic like that.”

“Cool beans.”

You sat in silence after that. No conversation topic you could think of was anywhere near as interesting as magic powers and demons. You realized you didn’t know its name.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

It looked up from its coffee (When had it gotten that?) and simply said, “Spencer.”

“Spencer?”

“Were you expecting it to be harder to pronounce?”

“A little.”

After that, the conversation died down. Spencer made no attempt to talk, and you soon decided to leave. As you stood up and gathered your things, Spencer asked where you were going.

“I’m going home.”

 

To ask Spencer to come home with you, go to chapter 8

To just leave, go to chapter 9


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, this has been nice, but I’m leaving now. It was a pleasure to meet you…” You paused, realizing you didn’t know its name.

“It’s Spencer. My name’s Spencer.”

“Okay, Spencer. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Aw, come on, maybe you and I could have a little fun.”

“Are you talking board games or sexy stuff?”

“Whatever you want darling” Spencer purred.

Spencer was attractive, that you couldn’t deny. And you hadn’t been with anyone for forever. You were off the charts horny. But then again, they were a demon. And you weren’t a monster fucker. But does it really count as monster fucking if they look mostly human?

 

To fuck the demon, go to chapter 10

To pass on the opportunity to bang a sexy ass demon and get some more plot, go to chapter 11


	6. Chapter 6

You averted your gaze immediately. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry I don’t know what came over me I don’t know what I was thinking.” You were babbling at this point, and you knew it. You were just so damn terrified that it would hurt you.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, I’m sorry if I scared you. It’s okay, I promise.” Its voice was soothing and calm, as if it was speaking to a spooked animal.

You lifted your head, finally looking it in the eye. Its face was calm, almost gentle. Well, as close to gentle as you can get while having fangs. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have slapped you.”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault. I should have asked you first.” There was something that looked like genuine regret on its face. 

“Okay. Okay.” You were beginning to calm down a bit. You sat in silence with it for a while, until you were ready to talk.

“Am I allowed to ask what you were going to do?”

“I was going to make you remember-” It stopped talking and started shuddering, and you could have sworn its eyes flashed red. “I was going to make you remember me.” Its voice came out a little deeper than before, but that was probably just your imagination.

 

To ask about it, go to chapter 12

To ignore it, go to chapter 13


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super long, sorry about that.

“I-I have to go” You stuttered. You grabbed your backpack and practically ran out the door. You got about ten steps out the door before it materialized in front of you.

“Please, stay.” Its voice was soft and deadly. You were tempted to listen to it, but you were terrified more than anything. All you knew how to do right now was run. So that’s what you did. You ran through the empty streets, dodging streetlights and signs. And then, you simply weren’t moving anymore. You heard some faint laughter, and then it stepped in front of you again.

“While I do enjoy chasing people down, that’s an experience I save for my enemies. And as much as you seem to be trying, you are not my enemy.”

“Then why did you look like you were going to kill me back in the cafe?”

“Would you believe me if I said I have resting murder face?”

“Don’t try and joke your way out of this. Could you please let me go?”

“Oh, sorry.” It snapped its fingers and you fell to the ground. “Will you listen to me now?”

“Depends on what you have to say.” You sat down on the sidewalk. The demon joined you. “First off what the hell was that?”

“Magic.”

“Okay. Magic. Okay.”

“Do you need a moment to process or-”

“I’m fine, totally fine. Do you guys have Hogwarts?” You said, trying to change the subject. “Sorry, that was a stupid question.”

“It wasn’t stupid. We don’t have a Hogwarts, but if we did we most certainly wouldn’t call it Hogwarts”

“Well, why the hell not?”

“Because Hogwarts is a stupid name.”

“True that.” You paused for a second. “Am I allowed to ask what you were about to do back there?”

“I just need to bring back one of your memories.”

“Why? What would it do?”

“It would make you remember me.”

“And why is that so important?”

“Inquisitive, aren’t we?”

“Just answer the damn question.”

The demon let out a long sigh. “Creatures of my nature require humans to believe in them in order to exist and have magic. But I’m not something that’s widely believed in, so I need to prove to individual people that I’m not human and let them believe what they will about what I can do. You are one of about a thousand people who know I exist, and you’re the only person who ever truly believed in me and didn’t stop after a few years.”

“But I don’t know you. I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember the hill you used to go stargazing on?”

“That can’t be where I met you, I was always alone.”

“There was one night. Do you remember the man who followed you?”

And with that, the night came flooding back. It was a cool night with clear skies, perfect for stargazing. A man had followed you up the hill. He held a knife to your throat and told you not to scream. You kicked him as hard as you could and took off running. You ran and ran and ran until you didn’t hear his footsteps behind you. You were lost. A tall stranger with dark eyes and a deep voice had told you to follow them. You did. They lead you back to your stuff. You passed the man’s corpse on the way back. His knife was sticking out of his chest. You had gone home that night and hadn’t said a word until morning.

“That-that was you?” You stuttered. “You killed him?”

The thing nodded, a grave look in its eyes. “I had to.”

“Jesus Christ, I don’t even know your name and now I find out that you’ve killed a man to keep me safe.”

“My name’s Spencer if that helps at all.”

“Still, I know next to nothing about you and now I find out that you’ve saved my life once.”

“Two times actually.”

“What?!”

“There was a small incident involving a snake when you were a baby.”

“A small incident? A small incident? I almost died… wait why were you near me when I  
was a baby? For that matter, why were you near me during that time with the weird dude?”

“I have been assigned to take care of you by my superiors.”

“Why? What’s so special about me that I need a demonic bodyguard?”

“You, my good sir, are extremely powerful. We just haven’t figured out how to access your powers. And since you can’t tap into this power to defend yourself, I need to keep you safe. Monsters can sense powerful energies and they will either kill you or try to take your power for themselves.”

“What do you mean I’m powerful? I’m just an average ordinary human.”

“Well you’re clearly not, anything slightly magical within a two-mile radius can sense that. And you might not be entirely human.”

“Elaborate on that please.”

“You are a very distant descendant of an angel-demon hybrid. The stars aligned when you were born or some bullshit like that and now you have his magic.” You were shaken. This seemed impossible, it had to be impossible. You were ordinary. You were human. You were normal. “I know this is surprising, but you’ve got to believe me. There’s no other explanation for what we’ve seen. Your energy is almost identical to his.”

“Jesus Christ, first I find out demons exist, then I find out that magic exists, then I find I’m magic and part demon. What’s next, is Lucifer himself going to rise from hell and tell me some more shocking news?”

“Probably not, she’s always busy. And you really should be more shocked right now.”

“I use humor to conceal emotions I consider weak,” You deadpanned.

“I’m just going to pretend that was a joke.” You sat in an awkward silence together for a few minutes, and you very quickly regretted what you said. Luckily, Spencer started talking before you could stew in your emotions too long. “Do you believe me? That you’re magic?” Its voice was quiet, almost timid. Like it was scared to break the silence.

“I guess. I know demons and magic and shit exist, so it must not be that far fetched for me to have magic.”

“You’re… taking this a lot better than I thought you would.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m freaking out inside, I just don’t want to look like an idiot.”

“Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed.” The two of you sat in silence again, this one slightly more comfortable. It was interrupted by the sound of very loud, very annoying slurping. Coming right next to you. You turned towards it, and saw the demon, who had looked like the picture of terrifying composure when you had first seen them, was drinking soup directly from the bowl.

“What the hell are you doing and where the hell did you get that?” Spencer didn’t stop, they just acted like they hadn’t heard you. “Spencer you piece of shit, what are you doing?” They still didn’t stop. “SPENCER!” You yelled. Spencer jumped, spilling soup all over their suit. You were stuck between apologizing profusely and laughing your ass off. Spencer made the choice for you when they fell to the ground giggling. “What the fuck?” You whispered. Spencer’s personality seemed to change from terrifying monster to giggling dumbass in the span of seconds. You had to know why. “What is up with you?”

“Whaddya mean what’s up with me? I’m completely fine!” The demon slurred. Jesus Christ, the only time you had ever seen someone act this way was when they were drunk.

“This! You go from this terrifying monster to really cold and collected to kinda shy to a giggly little shit all in under an hour! You change personalities in a split second! It’s really confusing and I want a damn explanation!” You took a deep breath in to try and calm yourself down. Just listen to what they have to say, you thought to yourself, then you can get mad if need be. Spencer took a deep breath too, clearly trying to stop laughing. They failed and fell to the ground giggling yet again. They took a minute, trying to calm down.

“Well if you have to know, it’s because all the people who remember my story, they all think that my personality is slightly different. And because I am what people think I am, my personality is constantly changing in an attempt to be all of those things at once. I can’t control it at all if that makes it any less weird.”

“Damn. That must be annoying as hell.”

“It is. Like, can you imagine just going about your day and suddenly a little voice in your head tells you to go batshit crazy and scar a bunch of people for life? Or just wandering around, minding your own business, and your brain is telling you to go seduce someone just because? It’s a pain in the ass, that’s what it is.”

“ Why doesn’t it just combine those personality traits? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“Well, first off, it would mean I’d probably want to either murder or fuck everyone I meet, and secondly, that’s not how it works. Most people have completely different ideas of what I’m like, so combining them wouldn’t be making me what people believe in.”

“Okay, that makes sense I guess.” The two of you sat in silence for a bit, until a thought occurred to you. “Is God real?” You asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“I’ve gotten in a lot of arguments over this topic and I need to know that I'm right.” Spencer sighed. They, unfortunately, had heard this question a thousand times before.

“God used to exist, but He doesn’t anymore.”

“Why?”

“Too many people believed in completely different versions of Him. His mind was split into hundreds of pieces, and He went insane. He started doing insane things, and He had to be killed.”

“Did you help kill him?”

“I did, and I barely made it out alive.”

“But I thought you said he was insane? Wouldn’t that make it easier?”

“No, that actually made it harder. He… He didn’t recognize any of us. He saw everyone as a threat. He-” Spencer’s voice caught in their throat. “He wanted to kill us.”

“You sound like you’re about to cry. Were you close?”

“God was close to everyone. God was everything. If you had eyes like mine you could see it. Before everything was alive. It was almost glowing. But now everything’s so dull. So… dead.”

“That’s- that’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Why did he go insane? There aren’t that many different versions of God, there’s only like, three and they’re not so different.”

“God manifested in every religion. He was everything believed in.”

“So how does that work? Are those people, entities, whatever they are, not real? What about the religions that predate Christianity?”

“We all exist, but a piece of us died with God. We were extensions of His power, simultaneously our own entities and a part of Him. And God himself predates Christianity. God started out as pure power. Then when the first religions emerged, He became what they thought He was. He was the Greek and Roman pantheons, He was the Egyptian gods, He was the sun and the moon, He was everything that people believed in. He was a part of me until He-” Spencer stopped talking, likely to avoid crying. They took a deep breath in and continued. “He died.” They finished.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine what that must feel like.” You said. You were having a hard time comprehending all this, but you decided you had to at least be kind before you asked any more questions. You sat in silence for a few minutes, just long enough for it to get awkward.

 

To leave, go to chapter 14

To stay, go to chapter 15


	8. Chapter 8

“Wanna come with me?” You asked.

“To your house?”

“Yeah, where else,” You said, as if inviting a demon into your home was a regular occurrence. 

“Are you sure? Because I’m probably going to start acting weird if you’re near me too long.”

“What do you mean weird? Whatever it is it can’t be that bad.”

“My personality changes randomly. Like, I’ll go from evil and shit to flirty as fuck to a normal person.”

“What the fuck. Why?”

“It’s the universe's attempt to keep me within the laws of belief. Basically, a lot of people have very different ideas of what I’m like. So to make everyone’s perception of who I am correct, my personality has to constantly change. It’s weird as hell, and I hate it too.”

“I can understand why. But why would that stop you from coming home with me? It seems like it’ll be annoying at worst.”

“Well- um- I don’t- I don’t know? I’ve never really done anything really bad when I change personalities, but I don’t know what’s in your house. What if there’s something that triggers some sort of reaction and I kill someone or something? Or what if I break a lot of shit? Or what if-”

“None of that will happen,” You interrupted. “You’re acting paranoid, Spencer.”

“I’m not paranoid, I’m just reasonable. You don’t know what I can do.”

“I know that you don’t really have a solid limit on what you can do and I still think you won’t hurt anyone.” 

“No, you don’t understand. Your mind can’t comprehend what next to no limit looks like. I can do things that your brain can’t even imagine. So sadly I’ll have to decline your invitation.”

 

To give up and go home, go to chapter 16

To continue fighting Spencer, go to chapter 17


	9. Chapter 9

You walked back to your apartment, your thoughts racing. Your brain was trying to comprehend everything that you had just been told and it was failing miserably. You went over the facts.

1\. Everything that is believed in exists. This includes monsters, demons, ghosts, and presumably God. But not angels for some reason.

2\. Magic exists.

3\. You have magic. 

4\. Because you have magic, there are things who want to hunt you down and take it. 

5\. Spencer was sent to protect you by someone who they can’t tell you about.

6\. Spencer is probably a good guy.

7\. And you are still very confused.

 

None of this made any goddamn sense. You stuck your hands in your pockets and your fingers brushed past something that felt like a business card. You pulled it out. The card had a sentence in a strange language written on it in glowing dark green letters. The letters shifted until it said “Throw this in a fire to summon me. -Spencer.” You put it back in your pocket. Maybe you’d have more questions later. You hurried home. It was getting cold.

~~~

You sat staring at the card, turning it over in your fingers. You were trying to decide if your questions warranted summoning Spencer. You threw the card down and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You grabbed a notepad and a pen and tried to write down all the questions you had. You then tried to answer them. You decided if you had three or more questions you couldn’t answer, you would summon Spencer.

 

1\. What was the thing they did in the cafe where they put me inside one of my memories? Magic in all likelihood

2\. Why did they have black eyes? Shapeshifting. They said they looked like that to jog my memory.

3\. How could I have magic?

4\. How could magic exist? Enough people believe in it for it to exist.

5\. Why do things that are believed in exist?

6\. How do we not know about all these things? Spencer said that they weren’t allowed to do magical shit around people, but someone was bound to mess up and there had to be something that didn’t care about the rules.

You couldn’t think of any more questions, but that was three, so your rules said you could summon Spencer. You looked down at the card, and the letters rearranged themselves again. When they stopped moving, they spelled out one simple word. “Please?”

 

To summon Spencer, go to chapter 18

To not summon Spencer, go to chapter 19


	10. Chapter 10

“I wouldn’t have a problem with having some fun.” You let a smirk slide up your face and sauntered around the table, hips swaying back and forth. When you reached Spencer’s side, they pulled you down into their lap. You shifted so you were straddling them, and they kissed you. You were caught by surprise, but you soon melted into it. Spencer swiped their tongue against your lips, asking you to open up. You did so and their tongue slid into your mouth, sliding past yours. You moaned into the kiss, and Spencer hummed in satisfaction. They gripped your hips, hard but not quite hard enough to bruise. You pulled back, breathless, and they took the opportunity to kiss their way up your neck back up to your lips. They placed a gentle kiss there and pulled back. You grabbed their collar and pulled them back in for another kiss. Your tongues slid past each other. Spencer’s hands moved south, pulling you closer to them. They nipped at your lip and you started grinding down on them. They pulled back.

 

“Why don’t we go somewhere more… private,” Spencer suggested. You quickly nodded.

 

“We can go to my apartment. It’s not too far away.”

 

“Perfect.” They snapped their fingers and you were there.

 

“How did you-” Spencer shut you up with another kiss, this one harder, more passionate. You started whining and pulling at their suit. They smirked.

 

“What is it, darling?”

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

 

“I could say the same of you.”

 

“Just take your damn clothes off.”

 

“Slow down, doll, we have all the time in the world,” They drawled. You continued trying to pull off their jacket. They softly pushed you away and began stripping. You watched as more and more skin was revealed. As they began unbuttoning their shirt, you stepped forward and began helping. Your fingers were a bit clumsy, but you got the shirt off. You looked at them in awe. They were beautiful. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” You realized that you were staring. Spencer began to take off their pants, and you started to strip too. As you pulled off your shirt, you saw them staring. They snapped their fingers and your clothes disappeared. Spencer picked you up and almost threw you onto the bed. They slid on top of you and kissed you hard. Their hands wandered up and down your body, grabbing your ass, palming your chest, until their hands settled between your legs. You gasped as they rubbed your clit. “Is this alright?” They asked.

 

“Yes, this is very much alright.” You replied. They continued working their magic, with you gasping and moaning the whole way. Spencer moved so they were in between your legs. They licked a stripe up your folds and lapped at your clit. “Holy shit,” You moaned. “Oh god, don’t stop!”

 

“If you insist.” They continued to force moans and swears out of you. Right when you were about to cum, they pulled back. Before you could protest, they thrust something much bigger than their fingers into you. You looked down and saw that Spencer was wearing a strap on. You hadn’t seen them pull it out or even put it on. You couldn’t really bring yourself to care about that right now though, because God whatever they were doing felt incredible. They snapped their hips into the right spot and you _screamed_. They slowed their movements, looking concerned. You whimpered at the loss of sensation. Spencer heard this and an evil smile spread across their face. They thrust back into that same spot, pulling moans and screams of pleasure out of your mouth. You reached down to touch yourself and Spencer slapped your hand away. “Only I get to make you feel good,” They growled. Your whine at the loss turned into a moan when they pressed a vibrator to your clit.

 

“Holy fucking _shit_ Spencer,” You swore. Again, you hadn’t seen them pull the thing out, and again, you didn’t care. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer, but you didn’t care about that either. Your universe had narrowed to include nothing other than what was happening on your bed. All you could bring yourself to care about was the _things_ that Spencer was doing to you. Their expert thrusting in and out of you. The vibrations against your clit. Their lips and teeth against your neck. They bit down on one particular spot and you lost the ability to think coherently. You pulled their head up and kissed them hard. Tongues slid past each other, teeth clacked, lips were bitten, and it was _amazing_. You moaned into the kiss and pulled away. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” You whispered.

 

“Good.” Spencer turned the vibrator up a notch and started thrusting faster. You came in seconds. As you came down from your orgasm, a thought crossed your mind.

 

“Sit on my face.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. Sit on my face.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You didn’t get off, I did. It’s only polite to give you your turn.”

 

“Are you sure? Because I’m fine if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to.” You pushed yourself up and pushed yourself onto Spencer’s lap. You kissed up their neck and placed a gentle kiss on their lips. “I want to taste you,” You whispered with as seductive a voice as you could muster. You nipped on their ear and palmed their chest.

 

“If you insist,” They whispered back. They gently pushed you onto your back and put their legs on either side of your head. They lowered themself down hesitantly, almost like they were scared of crushing you. You grabbed their thighs and pulled them closer to you. You licked a stripe up their cunt. You sucked on their clit and they let out a long moan. They started grinding down against you, so you flattened your tongue and just let them grind away. The moans they let out were rare but beautiful. You decided that all you wanted to do right now was make them come apart. You wanted to make them _scream_. You grabbed their thighs and pulled them off you with a strength you didn’t know you possessed. You flipped them onto the mattress and kissed your way up their thighs, leaving hickies along the way. They whimpered, almost like they were in pain. You looked up and saw them biting their lip, head thrown back. You let what you hoped was a sexy smile slide up your face, and bit down on their thigh a little harder. They let out a moan and ran their fingers through your hair. You reached their cunt and flicked your tongue over their clit. They tried to push you closer, but you pulled away. They whined and tried to pull you back, but you pushed their hands away.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” You said in your sexiest voice. Spencer whined in response. “Let’s get one thing straight, doll. I am in charge right now. I control when you cum. And you aren’t going to try to change that. Understand?” Spencer nodded eagerly. “Now, tell me what you want me to do,” Spencer whined out a response and gave you the best puppy dog eyes they could give considering they had pure black eyes. “Nuh-uh sweetheart, you have to tell me. What do you want?”

 

“Want you to hurt me. Degrade me. Pull my hair and bite me and slap me and call me names.” You hadn’t pegged them as a masochist, but you were always eager to please.

 

“Oh, that’s what you want?” You growled, pulling at their hair. “You want me to be rough with you? You want me to spank you until your ass is red? You want me to call you a little whore? You want me to run my nails down your sides and tell you what a perfect slut you are for me? Is that what you want?”

 

“Oh god yes.” Spencer was almost vibrating with anticipation. “Please.”

 

You settled between their legs and dragged your nails down the insides of their thighs. They let out a moan and pushed your head closer to them. “No touching, darling. You just get to watch.” They whined but didn’t argue. You kissed your way up one thigh and down the other, biting another hickey next to the one you left before. You placed a gentle kiss on Spencer’s clit and they groaned. They tried to push your head back towards them, but you pulled away. “Last warning doll, stop or else I tie you up.” Spencer whimpered at the suggestion. “Oh, you like that? You want me to tie you up and fuck you?”

 

“Please.” They snapped their fingers and two sets of handcuffs appeared in their hands. They quickly handed them to you, and you snapped them shut around their wrists before attaching them to the bedposts. You pushed yourself up so you were sitting on your heels and you just looked down at them. One of your hands found its way to their clit and began to trace soft circles around it. They arched into your touch, pulling at the cuffs. You finally broke and put your face back between their legs. You licked at their clit until they were moaning loud enough to annoy your neighbors. But it wasn’t enough. You wanted to make them _scream_. You went faster, pushing two of your fingers into them. You searched for their g spot, making a come hither motion against it when you found it. Spencer was a writhing mess around at this point, grinding down against your tongue and fingers, moaning like a whore all the while. They were close, so close it almost hurt. You felt them clenching around your fingers and you sped up, pistoning your fingers in and out of them. Their moans got louder and louder until they were screaming. You sucked on their clit and they came with a yell. You pulled away, letting them come down from their high. You pulled yourself up so you were sitting on your heels, and looked down at them. They looked good like this, you noted. Dark green hair in a mess, pale skin covered in bruises, face flushed, eyes closed and head tilted back. They looked so completely ruined, and you loved it. You pulled at their arm, getting them to sit up.

 

“C’mon sweetheart, time to get cleaned up.” They groaned in response. A stupid thought started circling in your head. It told you to pick them up and _carry_ them to the bathroom. When it didn’t go away, you figured you might as well give it a shot. And hell, if you failed, you could play it off as a joke. You put your arms under their legs and behind their back and somehow you managed to lift them. You decided that Spencer must be unusually light, because there was no way in hell that you could lift them if they were a normal weight. You carried them bridal style to the bathroom, placing them in the tub. “Spencer.” You shook them gently and they opened their eyes.

 

“Did I teleport in my sleep again?

 

“You were asleep? And no, I carried you.”

 

“No, you didn’t,” They scoffed. “I’m stupidly heavy, there’s no way you carried me.”

 

“Well I did, I don’t know how, but I did.”

 

“I’m gonna worry about that later, right now I want a bath.”

 

“Okay.” You left the bathroom and sat down on your bed. You heard the water running in the bathroom, followed by a long sigh. You stared off into space, the fact that you had just fucked a demon finally settling in. You didn’t regret it, it was just weird. And speaking of weird, how had you been able to carry Spencer? You decided to think about that later, right now all you were concerned with was getting clean.

 

Congratulations! You have reached the sexy ending of this choose your own adventure story. You decided to fuck the demon, a very understandable decision. Spencer leaves shortly after cleaning up, only leaving a business card that read, “If you have any questions, throw this in a fire and I will appear.” You never used it.

Play Again?

[[YES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081674/chapters/42739085)]     [NO]


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ll have to pass, but I have one question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“What the fuck is up with you? Like, you’ll jump from one personality to another in seconds. You go from a monster to normal to off the charts flirty in a few minutes. What is it with that?”

“Oh. That. It’s a… small problem from the times changing while my backstory hasn’t. When you say demon nowadays, some people think cold and collected, some think normal temperament, some think angry as fuck, others think hella horny, and that has resulted in my personality changing constantly. It’s the universe trying to make sure everything follows the laws of belief. I’m sorry if it’s annoying, but you should just know I can’t really control it.”

“Oh. Well, that explains it.” You didn’t know what to say. You just let an awkward silence settle over your table. You waited a few minutes, and when nothing was said, you decided to leave. You got up and Spencer asked where you were going. “I’m going home.” You said simply. 

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t seem like you have much more to tell me and I need to get home.” Spencer nodded and bid you farewell. As you made your way back to your apartment, your brain kept trying to make you freak out over the existence of demons and magic and whatever the laws of belief were. You tried to tell your foolish brain that having an existential crisis in the middle of the street is generally something that is frowned upon. By the time you made it to your door, you had successfully warded off not one, not two, but three total panic attacks. You reached into your pocket to grab your key and your hand brushed against something unfamiliar. You pulled it out, and it was a business card. It was black cardstock, with glowing green letters the same color as Spencer’s hair. The letters were shifting, they changed before you could read them. They slowly solidified, until the card read, “If you have any questions, throw this in a fire and I’ll be there. Sincerely, Spencer.” You put the card back in your pocket and stepped into your apartment. Right as you closed the door, the existential crisis set in. Your brain finally started processing what it had already been told, that demons and magic and shit were real. Your mind raced, filling up with questions. You glanced down at the card, and the letters were shifting again. When they stopped moving, they simply read, “Please?”

 

To summon Spencer, go to chapter 20

To not summon Spencer, go to chapter 21


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey, what was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“Your eyes flashed red, is that supposed to happen?” Spencer immediately became very alert.

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Their voice was serious and very concerned.

 

“Yes? What’s going on?” 

 

“What you saw, that was something called a Gadaí Amhrán. A song thief. They steal voices by killing people. But since they don’t have a form capable of murder, they possess someone around their target and make them kill the target. I’d say we have about 15 minutes until it makes me try to kill you. Now, we have to work quickly. Go into my bag and pull out the black pouch with the crystal on it.”

 

“Where’s your bag?” You asked. Spencer snapped their fingers and a black messenger bag with green embroidery appeared. You grabbed the bag and searched through it. You found three books, a small human skeleton in a crystal box, a bag with a feather embroidered on it that moved, another book that you had missed in your initial assessment, and finally, the pouch. “Okay, what do I do now?” 

 

“Open it, pull out the chalk. Draw a circle around me.” You looked up to see Spencer squatting on the table. You tried not to question it and got up to draw a circle around them. When you were done, they motioned for you to give them the chalk. They then started drawing intricate symbols on the circle. They spent a solid five minutes on this, and you could practically hear the gears turning in their head. They finally turned to you and asked you to pull out a smooth pink gemstone, a jagged blue crystal, and a purple geode. You did so and they took them and placed them on top of the symbols. Before they placed the last one, they turned to you, eyes filled with fear. “You might want to get out of here.” You didn’t argue and went straight out the door. You stood outside the window, barely looking in. You saw them place it over the circle, and… nothing happened. You waited and waited, but there was still nothing. No flashes of light, no angelic choirs, no bursts of energy, no nothing.  Their eyes were flickering between red and black. They screamed and pulled at their hair. Their eyes switched back to black for a second. “TOSAIGH AR” They screamed. 

  
  


To stay, go to chapter 22

 

To run, go to chapter 23


	13. Chapter 13

You assumed it was just your brain being stupid and carried on with the conversation “Why? Why is it so important that I remember you?”

 

“Because things of my nature can only survive if people believe in them and we can only do what people believe we can do. You believed in me for the longest time, and you still remember me, you’ve just suppressed the memory.”

 

“So remind me. When did I meet you? Where was it? How did we meet? Tell me everything.”

 

“Do you remember the hill you stargazed on as a kid? That’s where you saw me.”

 

“How? I was always alone.”

 

“Not always. There was one night where you weren’t alone. Do you remember that?”

 

The night came rushing back. The man who had followed you. The knife he had held to your throat as he told you not to scream. The way he shrieked when you kicked him. Running running running because you were so damn scared that he would kill you. Stopping once you realized you were lost. A tall stranger with dark eyes and an echoey voice leading you back. Passing the man’s body. His knife was sticking out of his chest. You had gone home after that, not saying a word the whole night.

 

“That-that was you? You killed that person?”

 

“It was that or let you die.”

 

“Why not let me die? Why were you there?”

 

“Finally, some good questions.  I was there because I’ve been assigned to keep you safe. You, my good sir, are special. We haven’t figured out what you can do, but you have very powerful energy. Being as powerful as you are, you’re going to attract monsters. A lot of monsters. And you can’t defend yourself, so I have to protect you.”

 

“Who told you to protect me?”

 

“My superiors.”

 

“And who are they?”

 

“Various heroes, villains, and gods from assorted mythologies”

 

“But none of them were real.”

 

“But people believed in them. And belief makes things real.”

 

“That’s impossible. Things can’t be real just because people think they are. They can’t.”

 

“And how would you know that?”

 

“I’ve never seen one and I’ve never heard of them outside of mythology.”

 

“Just because you can’t see something doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”

 

“But that would mean that angels and hell a-and freaking Mothman all exist. Are you trying to tell me that _Mothman_ exists?”

 

“First off, he does, and he’s a very nice fellow so back off. Secondly, I don’t understand it either. It’s just the way it is. If enough people fully believe in something, it exists.”

 

“This-this is impossible. I don’t believe you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You don’t have any evidence. You haven’t proven anything.”

 

“I am walking proof of this. I was a Celtic myth, of a child born to a demon and a human. Enough people believed in me to make me real.”

 

“Prove it. Prove you’re not just trying to trick me.”

 

“Fine.” It stood up and stepped back a bit. The monster closed its eyes and took a deep breath. Its body relaxed completely. And then, something happened. It wasn’t very obvious at first. It was little things. The air crackling with electricity. Things on shelves rattling slightly. And after a moment, its eyes popped open. They were glowing blood red. It began to levitate, lifting a foot or so off the ground. And this is when all hell broke loose. Objects swirled in a circle around the demon. They sped up, going faster and faster until all you could see is a blur. You were a little scared.

 

“You’ve proved your point, I believe you now.” It didn’t stop. If anything it sped up. A glass shattered against a wall next to your face and you screamed. The demon had a terrifying smile on its face. A mug shattered on the wall right next to your face. Its eyes briefly went back to their regular black.

 

“Run.” It said, its voice weak and quiet. And you did just that. You bolted towards the door and pulled it open, sprinting through it. Your heart hammered in your chest as your feet pounded on the sidewalk. You checked behind you, and the thing was hovering outside the door of the cafe. Its eyes were flickering between glowing red and void black. It was slowly moving closer and closer to you.

 

“Come back y/n. We just want to talk.” It said with a voice that sounded like thousands speaking at the same time. You kept running. All you knew right now was you had to get out of here. You looked back again, and it was a few feet behind you. You looked into its eyes and you couldn’t move. It levitated you several feet in the air and gave you a look that told every part of you to leave. You struggled as much as you could, but you were stuck. “Don’t be scared, darling. It’ll all be over soon.” The thing said. Its smile was horrifying.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” You continued to struggle, searching for any way out.

 

“Don’t bother trying to get out, you’ll just hurt yourself.”

 

“Let me go! Who the hell are you?!”

 

“To put it simply my dear, I’m your worst fucking nightmare.” It grinned, revealing a mouth full of sharp, needle-like teeth. You heard a snap, which you assumed was your neck breaking, and then everything faded to black.

  


Congratulations! You have reached the Deadly Ending of this choose your own adventure story. Your demon friend was possessed (Yes, demons can get possessed) by a malevolent spirit who sensed your energy and decided to kill you to take your power. With these powers, it went on to kill millions before it was stopped. Congratulations, you caused what many people thought was the apocalypse.

Play Again?

[[YES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081674/chapters/42739085)]     [NO]


	14. Chapter 14

You stood up and began to gather your things. Spencer looked up at you, black eyes broken, and asked where you were going. You took a moment to regret ever asking them about God before replying. “I’m going home.”

 

“Okay.” They sounded dead, like all emotion had been drained from their voice. They rested their head on their hands, looking down at the table. You immediately felt even worse. You couldn’t just leave them, but on the other hand, what if you made it worse? 

 

To leave, go to chapter 24

 

To stay and help, go to chapter 25


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer stared down at the table, fingers tracing strange patterns into the wood. They were hunched over, hands shaking slightly. “Are you okay?” You were almost whispering. Spencer ignored you. “Spencer?” You were a bit louder this time. 

“Yes?” They whispered back, not taking their eyes off the table. 

“Are you alright?” They shrugged, running their fingers in those strange patterns- wait, were they glowing? And were those… actual words? The glowing letters read, “LEAVE. NOW.” You grabbed your bag and speed walked out the door. But instead of the explosions and gunshots you were expecting to hear, you heard sobbing. You looked back and saw Spencer crying. Well, you couldn’t leave now, could you?

 

To leave and go home, go to chapter 26

To stay and comfort Spencer, go to chapter 27


	16. Chapter 16

“Okay,” You stated simply. You walked out the door and started an internal yelling match. 

 

‘Why the fuck did you invite them over? What were you  _ thinking _ ?! You’re so fucking stupid,’ You thought. And of course, this led to darker thoughts. They started off easier to dismiss. ‘The world would be better without you in it.’ ‘No, it wouldn’t. There are people that love me and would very much like to see me in this world.’ ‘You aren’t worthy. You don’t deserve food or friends or the very air you breathe.’ Okay, where did that come from? You had never had thoughts like this. You tried to ignore it but it just kept roaring in the back of your mind.

 

You pulled yourself out of your mind and realized that you were in front of your apartment. You walked in and went to the elevators. As soon as you stepped in, the light turned out. You pulled out your phone and turned on the flashlight. That turned out to be a bad move. Another figure stood in front of you, even though it had been empty when you entered. It faced you, not moving. You examined it in the cold harsh light. It had a completely blank face. There were places for eyes and a nose and mouth to go, but they weren’t there. It wore plain white baggy clothes, but what you could see was boney, pale, and completely hairless. It was completely still, and it had a chance to attack you and didn’t, so it was probably an intelligent being. You likely weren’t in any immediate danger. But no matter what you told yourself, you were still scared. This thing, this monster, it reduced you down to an animal, something small and scared. You leaned in near its face, partly out of curiosity, but mostly to show yourself that it wouldn’t hurt you. And as soon as you did, the lights came back on and it disappeared. The elevator opened, and you were at your floor. You walked out in a daze, pulling out your key and pushing it in the lock. You shoved your hands in your pockets, feeling around for your phone. Your hand brushed against something unfamiliar, a piece of cardstock. You pulled it out. It was a black business card with metallic green lettering in a language you couldn’t read. The letters began to shift into English. When it had settled, it read “If you need me, throw this in a fire and I will appear. -Spencer” You wanted to yeet it right into the nearest campfire/fireplace/stovetop burner after what happened, but for some reason, a part of you was repulsed by this. You were terrified though. What you wanted most right now was comfort, protection, and answers. And Spencer might not be able to supply the former, they sure as hell could protect you and tell you what’s going on. 

  
  


To summon Spencer, go to chapter 28

 

To not summon Spencer, go to chapter 29


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I don't have an excuse other than the fact that I'm lazy. 
> 
> On a happier note, I saw that this story got a subscriber! Hello to you! Whoever you are!

“Come on,” You said. Your speech came out slurred. It surprised you, but you didn’t think much of it. Everyone accidentally does weird things with their voice, right? Well not Spencer, because they immediately looked concerned. 

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“What, the slurring? Nah.” Your words were still garbled, and that was starting to worry you a bit. Spencer pulled a bag out from under their chair and began to rummage around in it. They took out a jar of clear liquid with a strange symbol on it. “What’s that?” You asked. 

“Pagan holy water.”

“And what’s that symbol?”

“It’s a Celtic shield knot. It protects you from danger.” They started murmuring over the jar until the water started glowing. They dipped their fingers in and flicked some of the water at you. As soon as it touched you, it started to burn. You frantically tried to wipe it off with your hand, but then your hand was hurting. You grabbed a napkin and scrubbed at your hand, and finally, the burning went away. 

“What- what the fuck was that?!” You sputtered out.

“That is an ebria. A drunken one. They release alcohol into your bloodstream really fast, and basically they kill you through alcohol poisoning. We need to get it out now.”

“Well how do we do that?”

“Like this.” Spencer picked up the jar again and began walking around the table. Once they were directly behind you, they dumped the contents of the jar over your head. The burning sensation began immediately. It was followed by extreme nausea, and then actually vomiting out grey mist. The mist turned to Spencer, somehow looking scared despite the fact that it was just grey mist. “ _ Relinquo _ ,” Spencer snarled. The mist dispersed, taking your drunken giddiness with it. 

“Why was that thing- I should probably thank you first,” You thought out loud. “Thank you. So, why was that thing in my head?”

“Did I not mention that you have immense magical powers? And monsters from all over the world have been trying to kill you to get your power since you were born?” 

  
  


To have an existential crisis, go to chapter 30

To calmly talk it out, go to chapter 31


	18. Chapter 18

You didn’t have a fireplace in your apartment, so you turned the stovetop burner on and chucked the card in there. And there was Spencer, squatting on top of your oven. You offered them a hand down, but they declined, opting instead to sit where they already were. 

“You called?” They put a cigarette between their teeth and started snapping their fingers. Their thumb caught fire after about five snaps, and they lit the cigarette.

“Could you not do that in here?” You asked.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s just a bunch of herbs. I don’t actually smoke, I just like the-” They started shaking. Their eyes turned white. And, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Spencer took a long drag out of their cigarette, something like fear in their eyes. They exhaled, blowing a cloud of glowing white smoke out of their mouth. “Do you happen to have a pet Bandersnatch?” 

“What the fuck’s a Bandersnatch?”

“Well shit.” Spencer was looking at the floor right behind you with a “we’re fucked” smile on their face. “A Bandersnatch is a Very Bad monster that is probably here to try and kill you.” 

“Well, I am one hundred percent in favor of making sure it doesn’t do that.”

“As am I.” They shrugged off their jacket, untied their bow tie, and rolled up the sleeves of their shirt. They flicked their wrists, summoning a sword and a dagger. They handed the dagger to you, holding their weapon at their side. They motioned for you to follow them, and together you crept into the bedroom. Once you had gone a few steps, Spencer stopped abruptly and began to sniff the air. Their face went pale. “We have to go. Now.”

“What happened?” You whispered. “What’s going on?”

“Just go, let’s hope she hasn’t smelled us yet.” They looked over at you, and you saw nothing in their eyes but fear. “What are you waiting for, go!” They hissed. 

“Who should go?” Asked a strange, sweet voice from across the room. You turned to look and instantly regretted it. The thing was about seven feet tall, emaciated, with huge deer antlers and eight perfectly round, bright silver eyes, all without a pupil.

“Ada!” Spencer said, still keeping that nervous smile on their face. “What are you doing here?” 

“I think you know that.” The monster bared their teeth in a way that looked somewhat like a grin. If it were possible, you would say you became even more terrified. “I’m here for it.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, I have a great many things you would call “it”. And I’m not giving any of them to you.”

“You always were a hoarder.” They began walking in circles, Spencer on one side and Ada on the other. You took this as your cue to leave, so you slowly headed towards the door. You opened it oh so slowly, then ran through it… and emerged back in the room. You had gone from walking out the door leading to the hallway to going through the door from your bedroom. You assumed it was the monster’s doing, unless Spencer was a very good actor. “I’m here for the human.” Ada’s voice ripped you out of your thoughts. You focused your vision and realized that it was pointing at you. 

“Not an option,” Spencer growled. Their nervous smile had turned into a scowl. “That particular human is under my protection.”

“How touching. I hope you realize that’s not going to stop me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’d say I’ve gotten stronger since the last time we fought.”

“Strong enough to beat me?”

 

To ask what is going on, go to chapter 32

To hide in the corner, go to chapter 33


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucker now has a total of three whole subscribers!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!

You chucked the card in the trash. You told yourself all you wanted was to forget today. And then you got ready to go to bed. You flicked off the lights in your room, and right as you did so, right as the light was fading, you saw something. You turned the lights back on, but it wasn’t there. You reasoned that it must just be your brain forcing you to see something in the shadows, nothing could possibly look like what you just saw. You turned the lights off. It was there. You fumbled for the light switch, and you swore you could see it getting closer, you thought you could feel its breath on your face. You switched the lights on. It was still there. It had rams horns that curled around its head, twisting and swirling like snakes. It was tall, taller than you, with a pale, emaciated body covered in green and grey bruises. The most disturbing part of it, however, was its eyes. There were seven of them, each one bright silver and without a pupil. They were trained on you, and as cliche as it sounds, it felt like they were burning into your soul. You stepped back, trying to get some space between you and the monster. Your back pressed up against the wall, and your fear intensified. There was nowhere for you to go, nowhere to run. You were trapped. You tried to look away, to move, to do anything, but you were frozen. 

You started feeling a tapping at the base of your skull, something that you shouldn’t be focusing on right now. You focused on it anyway. Soon it stopped feeling like a tapping and more like claws dragging against your head. The claws started moving in patterns, up and down and around your head, and finally, they stopped. You thought it was over. You thought that all you had to worry about was the monster. Then you heard something. No one’s lips moved. Nothing else was making noise. And it didn’t sound like it had come from anything in the room. It sounded like the voice was coming through headphones. It was in your mind.

“Hello child,” The voice said. It was soft and sweet, with the tiniest amount of an edge to it. You refused to believe it belonged to the monster.

“Who’s there?” You thought back. Your voice in your head was small and scared. This thing was absolutely terrifying, and to make things worse, it could get in your head. 

“It’s only me. Just little ol’ me.” The monster smiled a terrifying smile that exposed razor-sharp fangs. 

“What do you want with me?” You felt a bit faint and a little nauseous. You had a feeling that this thing was the reason for that.

“Oh, just the usual. Your mind, your heart, your soul. Nothing you can’t give me.”

You didn’t respond. You wished you hadn’t thrown that card away. You wished you had summoned Spencer. You wished for a thousand things that weren’t going to happen. 

“What, no snarky remark? The others told me you were a fighter.”

“What others?”

“You ask too many questions.” The voice had lost any sweetness it once had. It was little more than a growl. “Now, are you going to give me what I want, or am I going to have to take it?” You didn’t respond. You sunk down to the floor, curling up into a ball, trying to protect your organs. This, apparently, was the wrong answer. You felt the monster back up, and when you looked up, it was floating. In one hand it held a dagger, and in the other was a pitch-black orb. You immediately regretted looking. Horrible images of it slitting your throat or cutting you open or doing god knows what filled your head.

 

To call for help, go to chapter 34

To try to fight it off on your own, go to chapter 35

To curl up in a ball and try to survive, go to chapter 36


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like... fuckin... five-ish subscribers now!

You turned on the burner on your stove and chucked the card in. A thousand questions swirled through your head, and you fought off the feeling that this was a bad idea. A minute passed and there was no sign of Spencer, even though the card was completely burned up. You were half disappointed and half relieved until you heard someone knocking at your door. You went to check who it was, but before you even got to the door, a voice was yelling for you to let them in and holy shit, that was Spencer’s voice. You ran to the door and pulled it open, only to have the insanely powerful demon collapse into your arms. You dragged them in, closing and locking the door in the process. Seconds later, you heard something crash against it. And then again. And again. It kept going, and you were terrified that whatever it was would get in. You felt Spencer stir. They started to mutter things, most of them not in english. You shook them, trying to wake them up. When that didn’t work, you slapped them. Harder than you had intended. But hey, it got the job done because lo and behold, Spencer was awake. 

“Holy crap, you’re stronger than you look.”

“I’d thank you, but we have more important shit to worry about. What the fuck is that?” You asked, pointing to the door. 

“Oh that. That is a Makhadie, also known as an illusionist. They’re shapeshifters and they can produce a mist that makes others hallucinate. They’re usually part of team good guy, but some shit’s been going on and now some of them are under the control of an evil egyptian magician.”

“Is it going to get in?”

“Nope. I spent the last ten minutes putting the strongest protection wards on that door that I know how to cast. Nothing short of bombing it will get them in here.”

“Is that why you collapsed?”

“Ye- shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.” Spencer started patting down their pockets, then brought their hands up, hitting themself in the head, muttering about how stupid they were. You pulled their hands towards you to stop them.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I fucking forgot to take the chalk in. Now this fucker could ruin my spell.” They pulled their hands away from you and continued hitting themself. You grabbed their hands again.

“It’s not your fault you piece of shit. You literally fainted. You couldn’t have brought that in even if you remembered.”

“It is my fault. I should have known not to use so much energy. Now you could die!” 

“Why don’t you call up one of your demon friends and get them to help?!” You were panicking.

“Jeez, wish I’d thought of that. I’m not on speaking terms with half the demons in the world, and the other half would love to see you die.”

“Find someone else to help!! Someone who doesn’t hate me!!”

“Wait. Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” You said impatiently. 

“Nothing. You can’t hear the crashing anymore.” You listened, and sure enough, it was gone. Instead, you heard the sound of chalk scraping against wood, and seconds later, the door swung open. Spencer instantly had a sword in each hand. They stepped in front of you as the creature emerged. And… it wasn’t as monstrous as you would have thought. It was still terrifying, with three pure gold eyes and pale gray skin. It just looked so- so human. It took the form of a young woman, with inky black hair that went down to its back. It held a curved blade and a shield and wore a flowing white dress. It was beautiful. The crazed smile it gave you ruined the look though. It immediately charged towards Spencer, lunging and turning into a jackal mid jump. It went for their throat, but they stabbed upwards, slicing straight into the monster’s stomach. You thought it was over, that you had won, that you could resume your normal life now. But no. You saw the wound was barely more than a scratch, and the creature rose. It shifted back into its humanoid form and snarled at you. It charged, swinging its sword. It would have taken your head off, but another sword came up to block it. Spencer managed to push the thing back, and continued to fuck shit up. They stabbed into the creature's throat, pushing in harder. The cut was deeper, certainly, but not deep enough. The monster shifted into a massive snake, coiling up Spencer, going for the throat again. Spencer grabbed a pan off the stovetop and hit the serpent over the head. Hard. It fell to the floor and didn’t stir. “That should give us enough time to figure out how to free this fucker.”

“Free it??? What are you thinking?! It tried to kill us why aren’t you trying to kill it???”

“The makhadie are good as monsters go, they have their bloodthirsty moments but like I said, they’re on team good guy. If I didn’t at least try to save this one they’d never forgive me. Now shut up so I can focus.” They started muttering over the snake and making strange hand motions. After a few minutes, they conjured a book and started looking through it. “It can’t be that simple,” they whispered. “Can it?” They began their muttering again, and then in a clear voice they said, “‘ana 'uhriruk” The monster was enveloped in a warm light, and when the light faded, it was back to its humanoid form. It sat up, groaning and clutching its head. 

“Where am I?” It asked. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Spencer. You’re in my colleague's apartment. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was in the Cave. Something started glowing and, uh, that’s all I can remember.”

“So you were one of the initial infected. I’m surprised you’re not dead”

“What do you mean infected? What happened?”

“You, along with several others, were infected with a magical disease. This warped your judgement to the point where you thought everyone was on team bad guy, and you started attacking them. It also put you under the control of Aldijal, so you were mostly attacking those he wanted dead. Most of the infected were attacking leaders in your communities, and almost all of the attackers are dead now.”

“Hey, quick question,” You said. “What the fuck is going on? Who or what the fuck is Aldijal, what is this disease, what the fuck is the cave, and why aren’t you trying to kill us now???”

“A magician with a lot of power in the Egyptian government, I literally just explained it, the cave is a place of worship, and they’re not trying to kill us now because I cured them. In that order”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome. Now, back to you,” Spencer said, turning to the monster. “You’ve been out for about three months. Do you have any friends or family I should get you in contact with?”

“Three months?! I’ve been out for three months?!”

“It’s okay, well, it’s not okay, and I’ll make him pay for this, but you need to calm down.” It started to breathe rapidly and a strange mist started to leak from its eyes. Spencer grabbed its shoulders, shaking it. You started seeing a darkness in the corner of your eyes, and a feeling of panic overwhelmed you. You were shaking. A snake was slithering towards you, with venom dripping off its fangs. You heard a smack, and the snake disappeared. You looked over to the monster and it had a bright red handprint on its cheek. Spencer had slapped it. You were still shaking, and the sense of panic was still there. You recalled that these monsters could produce a mist that caused hallucinations. That explained it, but it didn’t make you feel any better. “Get a hold of yourself!” Spencer shouted. “I know that this is terrifying, and I have no idea what this feels like, but you can’t lose it. There’s a human here, they get fucked up by that mist.” The monster took a shaky breath in. Its breaths started getting deeper and less panicked. Soon it was calm. “Do you have anyone you’d like me to put you in contact with?” 

“My sister, her name’s Iris.”

“What’s her full name, what are some noticeable traits she has, and what’s something she likes?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“I’m going to look her up.”

“With what?”

“Magic. There’s a magical book I have access to that can tell you basic information about anyone or anything if you give them those things.”

“Oh. Okay. Her full name’s Iris Doha Mostafa. She’s 6’7” and has an extra finger on her left hand. She likes American metal, The Umbrella Academy, and cats. Is that enough?”

“That’s plenty. Just give me a second.” Spencer held their hands out and a book appeared. It looked simple, with brown leather binding and no really unique qualities. It felt different though. It gave off a certain energy, one that clearly said “Do not fuck with me.” They started flipping through it, then eventually gave up and flipped to the front. They ran their finger down the page, looking for something. They found it and turned to another page. They did this a few times before going to yet another page, where they scanned the contents before throwing the book down. “Of fucking course!”

“What?” You asked. Spencer turned to it.

“Your sister is my ex girlfriend, and she wants me dead. I’d tell you the story, but it’s pretty long and I’m very bad at telling stories.”

 

To ask Spencer to tell the story, go to chapter 37

To continue without the story, go to chapter 38


	21. Chapter 21

You threw the card away. You didn’t want to remember today, or at least, that’s what you told yourself. You checked your watch, and you were surprised when you saw that it was 7 pm already. You went to your fridge and looked for dinner right as someone knocked on your door. You went to get it, but before you reached it, something crashed right through it. The thing (As it was clearly a thing; no human could bust through your door that easily) stood in the wooden fragments of your door, not doing anything. It was a beautiful creature. Don’t be confused, it was terrifying. But that came mostly from the energy coming off it. It had light grey skin, with inky black hair and three golden eyes. It held itself with grace, standing with perfect posture and its arms by its sides. You walked towards it hesitantly, trying to figure out if it would attack. After you got within two feet of it and it didn’t move, you felt less scared. Not by much though. You circled it, checking for anything dangerous. You found nothing. The thing held a curved sword in each hand, but it wasn’t using them. You waited, bracing yourself for something to happen. And then, something did. Nothing terrifying, but still strange. A small metal tube rolled through the doorway, stopping right at your feet. You leaned down, picked it up, and examined it. It had a cap, and, against your better judgement, you pulled it off. You dumped out the contents into your hand, and lo and behold, it was a scroll. You unrolled it. In gold letters, it said “Come with me.” The monster moved, grabbing one of your hands and trying to drag you away. You pulled back, and the thing snarled at you, baring its teeth.

 

To grab one of its swords and fight back, go to chapter 39

To go with it, go to chapter 40


	22. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note for y'all

So I'm going to be doing some edits on this work, I don't quite know how major (I'll just be going wherever the writing takes me without any sort of plan.) But it could be anything from clearing up some points to completely changing how a chapter goes down. I'll hopefully have the edits posted by December, and I'll make a note of when they're up so you can reread them if you want.


End file.
